


Afraid in a thunderstorm

by Readerstories



Series: Hannibal Lecter x reader [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Umm hi Can you do a hannibal x short reader who is afraid of lightning and thunder and they have a cat named luckie. Oh yeah and the reader is a girl





	Afraid in a thunderstorm

When you are living with another person, there are many things that become difficult to hide. Which songs you liked to sing in the shower, your favorite swearword, your least favorite food, and those sorts of things. 

It also made it impossible to hide your biggest fear, which happens to be lightning and thunder, which is what is happening outside at this very moment. Thunder rolls over the sky before being joined by another flash of light. 

You jump where you are seated in the couch, trying as best you can to ignore it with the TV volume turned all the way up. You are alone, Hannibal hasn’t returned from work just yet. Luckie, your cat, is curled up on her pillow at the end of the couch, sleeping soundly even through all this noise. 

You resist the urge to pull her closer as to have something to hold on too, as you are sure you would just have squeezed her too hard on the next round of thunder and lighting. Another roll of thunder, another flash, another jump from you. 

You god damn hate it. You know you are safe where you are, that it is nothing to be afraid of, that it can’t hurt you, but you can’t help it, steered by some primal urge that tells you how dangerous weather like this can be. 

A third round of noise and light, another jump. You clutch your blanket tighter around you, trying to focus on the TV. You are unsuccessful. 

Until you hear the front door open and Hannibal calling your name. You get up, blanket still around you, not quite running to him, but not far from it. When you get to him, he cradles you in his arms, drawing you close. 

He is well aware what thunderstorms do to you. You stay like that for a while, you in his arms while you sway lightly together. After a few minutes, he lets you go so he can take his jacket off. 

You let him, clutching the blanket tight around you. A new thunder and lighting strikes, which almost makes you jump up into the air. Hannibal notices, off course he does. 

He takes you gently by the elbow, leading you to the bedroom. He pushes you gently towards the bed when you get there. 

You get in while he slowly gets undressed until he’s just in his boxers. You take in the sight of him while he folds his clothes. You’ll never get tired of that sight you think, as another roll of thunder makes you jump again. 

Hannibal says nothing, just draws the blinds so the room is completely dark except the bedside lamp he turns on. He goes over to your laptop, starting a playlist of classical music. 

Before him, you had never much cared for it, now it instantly makes you fell slightly less jumpy. Hannibal leaves the door open slightly so Luckie can sneak in later, like she does almost every night. 

He joins you on the bed, pulling you close to him. You let your head rest on his shoulder and he begins to talk. It’s another source and way to drown out the thunder. 

He talks about nothing and everything, just droning on about whatever he can think off. You love listening to his voice, after a while you are so focused on it that you no longer notice the storm going on outside. 

After a little while you feel the end of the bed dip slightly as Luckie jumps up on the bed to join you. Not long after that you feel your eyelids grow heavy, and before you know it, you are asleep, completely calm despite the thunder storm raging outside. Hannibal gives you a kiss on the top of your head before he too settles down to sleep.


End file.
